


we'll laugh until our ribs get tired (but that will never be enough)

by eeeva



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, hello this is my first ever fic please be nice, how the fuck do i use tags, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeva/pseuds/eeeva
Summary: nicky makes a group chat. chaos ensues(tw for brief mention of alcohol, swearing, basically the aftg bundle)
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im eva, and this is my first work ever so like. please don't be mean lmao  
> here's the characters and their usernames:  
> njos10: neil  
> thing1: andrew  
> thing2: aaron  
> nickayyy: nicky  
> attaboyd: matt  
> wilds-card: dan  
> princessreynolds: allison  
> angel-walker: renee  
> exyqueen: kevin  
> i dont have a solid plan for this so enjoy!

_nickayyy created a new group chat!_

_nickayyy changed the name to “bad bitches only”_

_send a message!_

nickayyy: be nice children

njos10: why is aaron’s ugly ass here?

nickayyy: wow that didnt last long

thing2: I want you to think very hard about what you just said. 

thing1: bold of you to assume neil has ever had a thought in his life

wilds-card: damn it be ur own bf

thing1: not his boyfriend

wilds-card: whatever. anyways practice today!!

thing2: Take me out of this group chat.

thing1: no

attaboyd: this is all nicky’s fault!! 

nickayyy: guilty :)

angel-walker: hello all!! thank you for making this chat nicky, i think it’s a lovely idea!

nickayyy: ofc renee you angel :,)

princessreynolds: nicky i swear to god delete this chat or you will wake up hairless 

wilds-card: no can do reynolds its team bonding

wilds-card: also i would kill to see nicky bald

nickayyy: over my dead and rotting corpse!!

njos10: nicky just kick aaron out. problem solved

thing2: fuck you 

njos10: eat shit

exyqueen: I hate to say it, but this might actually be a convenient way to communicate, especially for practice. 

thing1: kick kevin out. problem solved

exyqueen: What did I do?

njos10: yes

nickayyy: do you have to ask?

attaboyd: nicky this might be the best idea youve ever had

attaboyd: its like watching neil on pr duty but without driving coach to drinking

_ thing1 has left the chat _

_ njos10 added thing1 _

thing1: what the fuck

njos10: if i have to be here so do you

angel-walker: it’s a team group chat andrew!! 

_ thing1 has left the chat  _

thing2: Good riddance 

_ angel-walker added thing1 _

thing2: Goddamn it 

wilds-card: ANYWAYS 

wilds-card: gonna send the weekly schedule here starting next week. we need some ground rules. any ideas?

exyqueen: No fucking memes. 

nickayyy: aw man

attaboyd: aw man

princessreynolds: keep texting at night to a minimum you morons some of us sleep

wilds-card: noted and noted. monsters?

thing2: Mute the chat if you want. I muted it the second Nicky added me

nickayyy: rude :(

wilds-card: fine, but check it at least once a day. neil?

njos10: dan don’t say monsters. and no more than six individual texts at a time since you all can’t seem to get your point across promptly

thing2: You old ass man. Who the hell says promptly

attaboyd: stfu. anything from andrew?

njos10: he turned his phone off when renee added him back and threw it across the room

njos10: and he says he doesn’t give a shit what “you exy fuckers” do 

wilds-card: awesome! see you all at practice

angel-walker: remember to bring water!


	2. bad bitches only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shenanigans, this time with a dash of plot! the freshmen are mentioned and tensions are high as neil adjusts to being vice cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! y'all were so sweet in the comments of the first chapter, it really made my week <33 here's some stuff to know as this fic progresses!  
> renison is canon bc i said so  
> kevin and thea are not canon also bc i said so. im probably not gonna put him in a relationship bc he needs some time to process!  
> also,, i can't remember whether or not dan and the girls would be at palmetto during the new freshmen's first year so they are!  
> i hope y'all are safe and well <3 enjoy!

_2:26 am_

thing2: KEVIN WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY

exyqueen: Your six extra inches of height? 

njos10: damn roasted

thing2: Stfu josten

princessreynolds: don’t make me step on you both. short ass mfs

attaboyd: god don't get me Started do you have any idea how humiliating it is to have to walk onto the court w aaron??? we’re both backliners and i could bench press the man

thing2: I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR MY SOCKS???

njos10: why didn't dad kill me

princessreynolds: get help

attaboyd: oh my fucking god 

wilds-card: what the fuck is this?

exyqueen: A circle of hell that you endorsed, captain.

nickayyy: NEIL DNOT SAY THA T :((((

thing1: shut the fuck up junkie

njos10: damn you guys tough crowd. aaron i definitely didnt throw your socks off the balcony 

thing2: I hate you

njos10: i’m devastated

exyqueen: Wait, why did Aaron blame me for this?

thing2: easy target

exyqueen: Fuck you. 

angel-walker: goodnight, everyone!!

princessreynolds: gn babe <3

angel-walker: :)

wilds-card: jesus christ go to bed you nightmares

attaboyd: yes captain ;)

njos10: i’m muting you guys goodbye

nickayyy: so nobody’s going to ask why aaron was looking for his socks at 2 in the morning

_ 11:57 am  _

njos10: kevin i swear to god get your fucking recruit under control or he will pass away under mysterious circumstances

exyqueen: Jack? 

njos10: YES JACK

princessreynolds: what did that waste of oxygen do now

njos10: him and sheena are running their mouths during practice and the other freshmen are avoiding them so much that their playing is going to shit

thing2: Yeah because they were great before

thing1: they were shit to begin with 

nickayyy: aw sibling bonding!

thing2: Shut up

thing1: shut up

nickayyy: anyways. neil just punch him it’ll work 

exyqueen: Don’t listen to him. I’ll talk to him, but you need to try harder. You’re vice cap now, and you need to up your game or they won’t respect you. 

njos10: fine. as long as you put your dog on a leash

wilds-card: neil we can chat later i’ll give you some advice. you’re doing great!

njos10: thanks


End file.
